Geo-fencing is a service that triggers an action when a device enters a predefined location. For example, the action may include the delivery of media content, coupons, notifications, engagement features, and security alerts. The geo-fence itself may be described as a virtual perimeter for a real-world geographic area, wherein the geo-fence may be dynamically generated, or predefined as a set of boundaries.
Current geo-fencing systems are only as accurate as the location data retrieved from a device. For example, location data retrieved through WiFi may have a higher degree of accuracy and precision than location data retrieved through cell triangulation. As a result, these systems are often unable to identify the most relevant geo-fence in a geographic area.